ASSASSIN OF OLYMPUS
by Timewalker123
Summary: Their is a new character running around slaying gods,titans and monsters. He is an Assassin appointed by the king of god, Jupiter himself to assassinate any one who goes against him. He is trained by Mars in different combat and is also a Mentalist.[On -Hiatus]


**Hey guys, to all the new people this is my 4th story so, check my other stories as well. To my old readers, this is something different I have tried and it contains lemons. Hope it up to your ****expectations.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASSASSIN OF OLYMPUS<strong>

_**CH1: Adamant**_

**Third person point of view**

A man walked through the city of New York in the dead of the night. His cloak of death as he calls it, was given to him by the lieutenant of Hades which had souls of many tortured people. It would blend into the surrounding area and only the people he kills would be petrified by looking at it.

He walked into an old abandoned house. He spoke in a cold and ominous voice. "Janus! Lord Jupiter is not pleased that you're not following his orders. So I will have to teach you a lesson."

"Who are you?" Janus asked nervously. He had heard rumors that there was an assassin appointed by the king of gods himself.

"I cannot sense any godly power, so you must be partially immortal." Janus spat to the man who was standing in front of him. "You, do not know me very well, let me enlighten you."

"I was appointed by Lord Jupiter and trained by Mars in different types of combat. I have killed many gods, titans, and monsters alike." He came close and whispered; "I have another name- The God slayer."

The very word sent shiver down Janus back, he shuddered. The man gave a cold smile even though it was dark. He tilted his head from one side to another like a retard.

With blink of an eye he had sliced Janus left arm cleanly, the stump of his shoulders spewed Golden Ichor. Janus heads cried out in agony. Janus tried crawling to the corner of the room, but the man stomped his foot on Janus leg, the god cried out in pain.

Janus started to show his true form which would have killed any mortal looking at him. But the man on the other hand looked calm, like he had seen this happen many times. "Fool! Lord Jupiter knows these types of things happen he has given me the power to look into the god's true form and not disintegrate."

"Why am I not able to teleport?" Janus right head asked in panic. The guy laughed like an insane person. "You think I am not prepared for these sorts of things before I kill my enemy?"

"Please spare me, I will follow Lord Jupiter's every word" his left head pleaded. "I will not" Said his right head. They both started arguing, the man sat on an old barrel looking at Janus in amusement.

After their argument died down. He stood up and the wind blew his cloak revealing an imperial gold gladius with a coating of mortal steel. "What is your decision: should I spare you or kill you?" The man said walking closer to Janus.

His left head was silent; "I will follow Lord Jupiter's Oder. So please do not kill me." Janus said closing his eyes. The man removed his sword and with a quick motion he carved the symbol of a lightning bolt.

"If you ever go against Jupiter's orders there is no safe place: heaven or earth to protect you from my wrath." he said and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

**ON OLYMPUS:**

The gods had called in an emergency meeting regarding an unknown person assassinating gods and titans. The hunters were anxious to find this man, but were stopped by Zeus from finding him. Only Artemis went on solo missions to find this man. But even she came across a brick wall.

Zeus point of view

The Olympians had called in a meeting and I knew what they wanted to talk about. I flashed to the throne room and took my seat.

"Why have you called in a meeting?" I asked irritated. Like always Athena was the first person to speak.

"Father, it's about that unknown person who is running…" I raised my hand telling her to stop. "We have been through this and like I said earlier, this matter is closed."

"Zeus, even we have the right to vote and veto your decisions." Poseidon said smugly, I gritted my teeth.

"Fine!" I thundered "who wants to find this as..." It almost slipped out of my mouth; Athena narrowed her eyes at my mistake but shook it off. "Man."

All of them raised their hands, except Areas and Apollo who were enjoying the show. "Why are you not raising your hand, brother?" Artemis asked turning towards Apollo. "I don't think he is a threat," Apollo said removing his headphone.

"Oh…please, do enlighten us god of prophecies." Artemis said mockingly. His brain really did not get the mocking tone of Artemis, because he laughed. "Sis, some secrets must not be revealed." He said playful. "Sometimes I really wonder whether you're really my brother." Artemis said face palming.

I cleared my throat, all attention turned to me. "So, what is this plan of finding him?" I asked bored out of mind. "We bait him." Athena said crumbling my ideas, which made me panic.

"Is something wrong, Father?" Athena asked politely. "Nothing, you may continue." I said composing myself. "I have been monitoring minor gods and titans for some time and the attacks are not normal. I have plotted a map, the next attack may be in 2 days, unless someone informs him." Athena said.

"You may proceed with your plan." I said nodding my head. "If there is nothing else to discuss, the council is dismissed." Everybody flashed out except for Ares and Apollo.

"Father, what must we do now?" Ares said shimmering into is roman form Mars. "This was bound to happen sooner than I had thought." Apollo said from his throne.

"We must warn him." I said my form shimmering into Jupiter. "I don't think that's needed, he is standing behind my throne." Mars said grinning.

"Adamant! What did I tell you about eavesdropping on us," I said to the hiding figure. He stepped out, his cloak turning into a jacket with his hood on. "Father, Jupiter." he bowed. "I have completed the task;" he produced an arm from his cloak. It disgusted me.

"You must stop going around with Mars, his character is rubbing on you." I said smiling fondly at him. He may not be my son, but I care for him like my own. "Apollo, take this arm, it belongs to Janus. I am sure he will come to you."

Apollo made latex gloves appear with a plastic cover and took the hand from Adamant. "Son, you must lay low for a couple of days." he huffed in annoyance. "I am not afraid of Athena her plan will not work."

"Understand per… I mean Adamant; it's for your own good." I said. "OK…it's not like there is another option, especially when it come directly from the king." He said smiling "Anyway there is this new bar opened, you guys want to join." Adamant asked.

"Ya…sure" Apollo and Mars said together. We flashed to that location. The bouncer did not allow us in at first, but after Adamant and Mars beat the crap out of him we were allowed inside.

"Apollo and Mars went around flirting with women; I just sat with adamant addressing the waitress to get me a Jonnie Walker."What about you sir?" the waitress addressed Adamant. "I would like a Vesper Martini."

"Now, let's go down to business, shall we." He said turning to me. "I said before take your time off," he huffed in annoyance. "Have you met your mother?" I asked laughing at the site of his face. "Oh…shit. It's almost been three months, since I have spoken to her." He said hitting his head.

He looked behind me and called a waitress; "tell that beautiful lady that the drinks on me." The waitress walked to her and spoke; she came back after a couple of minutes. "The lady doesn't want any drink." She said and walked away.

"Well my business here is done, unless there is something else you want to speak about?" he said standing up. "Not at all, just enjoy yourself." I said taking a sip from my drink.

Adamant point of view

That girl looked so familiar but I could not put a finger on it. Apparently I had asked father Jupiter to erase my memories of something that almost destroyed my life.

"Hi." I said to the gorgeous girl with kaleidoscopic eyes. She kind of freaked when she saw me. "Do I know you? You look like someone I know." She said fiddling with her purse. "Not that I remember," I replied.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked politely. She looked at me, whether I could be trusted, then she let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"May I ask the beautiful ladies name" I sad using my charm. "My name is Piper Ma-clean" she said making my head go dizzy; I felt memories of her and me chatting. "You are a demigod aren't you?" she looked panicked I could see a knife in her purse.

"You might want to put that knife away, I am also a demigod." I sad, calming her. The waitress was standing there waiting to take an order. "I would like a vodka martini." she said. We sat their drinking and talking about random stuff and laughing.

Apollo walked up to me with a group of girls. "This man here is a 'mentalist.'" "What does that mean?" one of the girls asked. "It means that he can tell your character, looking at you." "That's a bit creepy" Piper said sitting next to me. "Let me see your hand?" I asked one of the girls, instantly a girl wearing a bright pink dress raised it up. I inspected her hand, "you party a lot." She nodded her head, "sensitive and quite type, very rich and daddies little girl, you have been married recently, some months back, visit the spa on regular basis." she took her hands back.

"Are you a stalker?" she asked.

"Do I look like one" I shot back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." she tried apologizing. But I raised my hand. "Can you tell me about my husband, please?" She said producing her husband photo, one glance I gave it back to her. "You must keep an eye on your husband; I do not wish to speak about him. Apollo could you please." He nodded his head and walked away with them.

"What was that about?"Piper said swaying back and forth. She looked kind of tipsy. "How much did you drink?" I asked holding her to keep her from falling. "Just a tinci winci." she said gesturing in her hand. "I can see. Let me help you." I said holding her hand.

"You know, everything you said to that girl goes for me as well." She said tripping on her foot. "You don't look like a rich spoiled up brat." I said catching her. "You're a good man." she said tying to stand up straight but failing miserably. We walked out of the club.

"Where do you stay?" I asked holding her closer. "In an apartment, near central park." "Oh…hold on and close your eyes." she did without a question. I sent a silent prayer to Father and we were flashed to her door step. She was too drunk to notice that we were teleported.

"Thank you." she said. I was about to leave, but instead she crashed her lips into mine, first it was slow then it became passionate, I could taste the vodka in her mouth our lips collided fighting for domination.

She opened the door and I closed it with my foot going inside.


End file.
